Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which includes a light guide plate configured to emit light from one surface thereof, the light entering a side surface of the light plate, and displays an image by the light from the light guide plate.
Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal display apparatuses with a large screen have been widely distributed, as well as high definition of an image is required.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-072262 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus which is provided with a recess part extending from an LED light source block to at least one part of a light guide plate or a reflection sheet, in an end portion of a panel frame on which the LED light source block mounted, and is further provided with a reflection-heat insulation member extending from an end portion of the LED light source block to at least one part of the light guide plate or the reflecting sheet, and fixed to the panel frame, in the recess part, such that an extraction efficiency of light is improved, and a deterioration in an optical member is suppressed, thus to have good optical properties.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-293182 discloses a backlight unit for a liquid crystal display apparatus having excellent heat dissipation properties, which includes: a plate type heat dissipation part with pipe parts; LED light sources disposed at side end portions of the plate type heat dissipation part; and heat reception part which is configured to receive heat by contacting with the LED light sources, and are connected to the plate type heat dissipation part.